Una Amizia
by Sett
Summary: Venha conhecer a Aninha. Uma grande pequena amiga do nosso Sevvie...
1. Default Chapter

**Todos os personagens desta história pertencem a maravilhosa J.K. Rowling que os criou e tem os direitos autorais, com exceção dos inventados por mim. Essa fic é só para diversão e não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso!!!!**

Capitulo 1- Ajuda Lufa-lufa?

"A natureza dos gatos parece fundamentar-se no princípio de que nunca é ruim pedir o que se deseja." (Joseph Krutch)

Vou contar a vocês uma história como todas as outras, e que a todo momento está acontecendo. Prometo narrar os fatos exatamente como eles foram e ser imparcial, a não ser que eles sejam enfadonhos demais para descrever ou se eu não gostar deles e ai então, talvez eu acrescente só um pouco da verdade, da minha verdade. E como diz alguém que não me lembro "pode até não ser verdade mas que é bem contado é!".

Vamos começar com o local,a escola...

O que? Por que essas caras? Ah! Uma escola não é um lugar muito empolgante?

Humm, matemática, física, português...realmente... muito tédio. Eu mesma nunca entendi como os escritores conseguem fazer tantos filmes, seriados, novelas e livros, e se por um acaso é interessante quase nunca é relacionado às aulas. Mas essa história se passa numa escola para bruxos...já vejo um certo brilho nos olhos de vocês? E se eu acrescentar que ela é famosa Hogwarts? Ah-Há!

Agora se meus caros leitores (uma amiga e um grilo que gentilmente estão lendo, com a condição de que eu seja rápida, pois o segundo tem um compromisso.) tiverem paciência e tempo, puxem o banquinho (cri-cri-cri) e vou lhes contar como começou a infância do mito...

-O super-homem? Eu pensei que era uma fic de HP?-fala um grilo mal humorado.

autora ameaça testar as marcas para acabar com insetos

Continuando, como eu dizia a história trata da infância de um homem que terá um destino entre as sombras...

-Ei... O que o Batman tem haver com isso?- pergunta uma amiga inocentemente desavisada que por ser metade da platéia presente, levou somente uma sapatada e ficou no seu lugar quieta.

Continuando.... essa historia começará no segundo ano de estudo do posteriormente conhecido professor Severus Snape. Mas antes, iremos visitar uma pessoa que nós ajudar a desvendar e conhecer o nosso alvo, quer dizer, o nosso Severus. Adentremos em Hogwarts, imponente castelo, formador dos mais ilustres bruxos do mundo, tradição entre as tradições. Vocês vêem aquela adorável criança de doze anos, com o uniforme da escola, cabelos castanhos e lisos, divididos ao meio com duas tranças, sentada no gramado com...com um dedo no nariz? Meu Deus! Eu sabia...eu devia ter feito uma fic do Senhor dos anéis...tinha tanto homem bonito, mas nãooooooo eu tinha que fazer HP! Céus! Cada um com sua cruz! Mas vamos de encontro à nossa auxiliadora.

-Olá menina!

-Moça, eu não falo com estranhas!

-Mas eu não sou estranha! Eu sou escritora de fic....bem...esquece o que eu disse. Eu vim pedir sua ajuda para um amigo seu..Bem, um futuro amigo seu, Ana.

-Como à senhora sabe o meu nome?- dois olhos escancarados e uma boquinha aberta perguntou.

-Bem eu sou uma escritora onisciente e sei de tudo! Tem um garoto da sua idade que precisa de uma amiga.Então você como boa lufa-lufa vai me ajudar?-falei com melhor sorriso de pasta de dente.

-Não.

-Não?

-Não.

-Por que?

- Eu já tenho uma amiga ...a Kat- e empurrou uma boneca de pano surrada na minha cara.

Eu sabia que apesar da Ana estar crescendo e sofrendo a zombaria de toda a escola por carregar a boneca, ela se segurava ao pequeno brinquedo gasto como uma tábua contra a solidão, a Katarina ou Kat era realmente a única amiga para aquela pequena bruxinha tinha. Ela era como o Picachu pra pequena. Então resolvi mudar de tática. Sentei-me na grama ao lado dela.

-Linda a sua amiga!

-É-a bruxinha me deu um sorriso e logo me desprezou como se o mundo fosse só ela e a boneca.

Eu realmente nunca consegui reagir bem a rejeição. Insisti.

-Aninha..olha e se nós... Eu , você e a Kat fôssemos ver só por um instante aquele meu amigo?

-A Kat disse que não quer! Você quer uma xícara de chá?

Será que se um corpo de uma menina fosse encontrado no lago teria chance de ser colocado à culpa na lula gigante?

-Aninha você sabia que existem provas na Lufa-lufa?-disse eu com cara séria. Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

-Éeeeeee?- pergunta olhinhos interessados.

-Éeeeeee. A primeira claro é a lealdade. Mas a quem você deve ser leal? A seus amigos, certo?

Duas trançinhas balançaram a cabeça.

-E se alguém quer ter sua amizade você deve retribuir, né? Olha que coisa...Não era pra contar, mas como eu gosto de você...Sabe ...Isso é um teste, por que para ser aceito de verdade na sua casa você tem que encontrar alguém bem difícil e se tornar amigo dele.

Sei que essa historia foi a coisa mais furada que já inventei e ao olhar pra pequena na minha frente, com a testa franzida, séria, a pensar, fiquei a criar algo que convencesse. Mais como sempre acontece nessas horas nada me veio à cabeça.

-Quem é ele?-falou a bruxinha se levantando num salto.

Deus abençoe as criancinhas!!!!

Eu teria agradecido mais e saído correndo se não tivesse com cãibras na perna. Fui mancando com a pequena ao meu lado a saltitar e cantarolar uma musiquinha irritante.

-Vamos moça....anda!-acenou Aninha Trancinha já na minha frente.

Sinceramente como aquela menina conseguia ser assim tão...tão ...tão...feliz?...isso devia ser proibido. Por quê, quem está mal, no caso eu, fica ainda mais mal, ou melhor, evolui para péssimo.

Mas graças a todos os deuses e deusas chegamos... Era um local isolado perto do lago.Tinha árvores altas e frondosas e uma espessa vegetação, pouca luz a passar entre os galhos trazendo ao lugar uma aura de fantasmagórico que espantava a alegria dos estudantes e que por isso mesmo era um local pouco visitado.

Não tão pouco visitado assim. Quem olhasse do outro lado do lago não veria, mas nós estávamos bem perto e víamos uma pequena figura imóvel a chorar. Era um garoto e pela capa um sonserino. Severus Snape.Os cabelos curtos e negros, o rosto infantil e pálido, não era ainda a figura que iria se tornar, era só mais um menino, um menino que tinham os negros olhos vazios, como só a tristeza consegue fazer.

Vi que a garota notou o quanto eles eram parecidos e sós, mas ela tinham pelo menos a Kat e sonserino não tinha ninguém. Ela sabia por que o garoto chorava, ele era sozinho, e quando em Hogwarts você não se associa a alguém ou não faz parte de uma turma, se torna um excluído, sendo vítima de quem estiver mais disposto a brincadeiras. Não se estava mais em casa, no seu quarto com seus brinquedos preferidos e um lugar só para você, não se tinha mais os pais ou os amigos e você tinha que se acostumar com seus novos colegas, às vezes mesmo não gostando deles.

Olhamos o menino ir, não sem antes enxugar as lágrimas como se as quisesse apagar e lançar um olhar decidido, pois quem o olhassem agora poderia ver uma determinação onde antes tinha tristeza.Severus.Até no nome pressagiava o caminho que iria percorrer. Teu nome, tua sina.

È uma coisa muito triste- pensei com lágrimas nos olhos. Que disfarçadamente tentei não derramar na frente da garota que estava...

Brincado? Brincando com a boneca. Ou melhor concentrada numa conversa interessantíssima com a Kat, me fazendo suspeitar que não tinha dado a mínima atenção a mim nem ao Severus. Humpf!

-Hum..hum...to interrompendo algo?

-Não. Eu e a Kat estávamos só conversando-falou os dois olhinhos azuis pra mim num sorriso complacente.

Vocês já perceberam como as crianças são adoráveis? Principalmente quando são recém nascidas e não podem falar ou andar?

-Nós queremos ser amigas do menino.

Bem...as crianças são realmente fantásticas. Afinal são delas o reino dos céus!

-Mas com uma condição... Temos que fazer um pacto -falou em clima de conspiração, as duas trançinhas.

Pronto! Provavelmente aquela história nojenta de cuspir na mão e uma apertar a mão da outra ou furar o dedo...

-Dá um beijo na Kat?

-O QUÊ?

-Se você der um beijo na Kat ... aí eu vou ser amiga do menino!

-Mais e o teste da Lufa-lufa?

-Você não acha que eu acreditei nisso, acha?-falou aquele diabinho de olhos azuis, com a boneca velha no meu rosto.

Ai meus Deuses porque eu não escrevi sobre SDA? Eu podia está com o Legolas ou o Aragorn agora.Mas foi o jeito, tive que me sacrificar. Bem podia ser pior ....podia ser os Teletubies.

Gente, essa é minha primeira fic! Ela vai ser pequenininha, então tenham paciência srssrs. Eu quero agradecer a minha amiga Nina, escritora maravilhosa da fic "Severus- a partir de agora" que me incentivou a escrever.Qualquer coisa é tudo culpa dela srrsrsr Valeu Nina!!!!

Bem se você tem alguma sugestão pode deixar uma reviews ou me mandar um e-mail : settfr2000yahoo.com.br


	2. Polos opostos se repelem

Capitulo 2 Pólos opostos se repelem.

"Um inimigo é capaz de arruinar parcialmente uma pessoa. As vezes é preciso um amigo desastrado para completar o serviço." (Mark Twain)

Voltamos a Hogwarts imponente castelo, formador dos mais ilustres...bem vocês sabem do resto. Sentemos na grama e vamos esperar um pouco pela nossa colaboradora, que agora está em aula e ao contrário de certos autores, não atrapalho as aulas com conversas, a não ser que ela seja muito boa. Mas está acontecendo uma aula de Historia da Mágica e eu não quero fazer vocês adormecerem indo lá.

Enquanto isso vou falar o que eu estava fazendo e como estive ocupada em manter minha platéia atenta. Afinal de contas convencer os direitos humanos de que acorrentar uma amiga para que ela escute a minha fic não é maus tratos, leva um pouco de tempo. Eu estava levando cultura, não estava? Em vez de estar namorando, tomando sol na praia ou indo a uma festa, ela estava me ajudando a crescer intelectualmente e isso é muito mais importante do que bobagens mundanas não é?

Olhar irado de uma ex-amiga que agora amordaçada não pode pedir ajuda

Aha! Lá vem nossa amiguinha lufa-lufa saltitando feito um sagüi.

-Olá moça esquisita da fic.

Esse tipo de cumprimento infantil é sempre a deixa para que os adultos pratiquem um gesto de infanto-sadismo que é perpetuado durante séculos e séculos. Ao qual, devo registrar, que as crianças não gostam. Por isso, em revidi eu apertei as bochechas delas fazendo _cute-cute_... Ah! que imenso prazer os mais velhos fazem isso, dizendo como Carlinhos, Zezinho ou Huguinho está crescido, um homem quase! E invariavelmente acompanhado de um "vai brincar menino, isso num é conversa para criança".

Mas voltando a minha peregrinação para uma platéia, me deparei com um grande problema: o IBAMA. Não houve negociação, principalmente quando o grupo NAGSD (Nós Amamos os Grilos Sim e Daí?) interveio, com o argumento que ameaçar grilos era desumano. E como eu sou uma boa pessoa, amante dos direito dos animais, concordei. Por isso substitui o grilo, por aquele homem que está ali!

-Dá um oi para ele Aninha.

-Oi homem assustado! –acena a pequena.-Por que ele está amarrado moça?

- Hum...é coisa de adulto, não liga não! Mas, e o menino, o Severus? Você já falou com ele?

-Não- falou ajeitando o laço da Kat que tinha desmanchado.-Ele não gosta de conversar e é um sonserino.

E baixando a voz e me chamando pra perto com um movimento de dedinho,falou:

- As meninas disseram que eles são maus...que não é pra chegar perto deles. Mas a Kat acha que essas meninas são umas bobas e que nós podemos ser amigos, mesmo que ele seja de outra casa.

Que emoção! Vou levar essa criança para solucionar os problemas das guerras no mundo. Imagine se todo diplomata tivesse 12 anos e resolvesse tudo numa partida de um jogo ou numa brincadeira de boneca? Que adorável ...

- Dá um beijo na Kat!

Adorável para quem gosta de terrorismo.

Depois de uma tarde sendo cobaia de duas terroristas da maquiagem, por que aquela infame boneca, sempre achava que nada estava bom e a lula-lufinha refazia tudo. No final terminei com uma bela maquiagem, o único problema era evitar que os que me visse não morressem de susto.

Amanhã colocaríamos em prática o plano que criamos... quer dizer... que a Aninha criou, por que as minhas idéias foram vencidas em assembléia por dois votos a um, e mesmo eu achando meio injusto ser vencida assim, tive que concordar.

-Ficou tão _bunitinha_ não é Kat?-falou os olhinhos azuis a dar pulinhos batendo as mãos, olhando pra mim.

Minha mãe uma vez disse que _bunitinho_ é feio duas vezes, e apesar da Trancinhas não saber desse famoso ditado popular-brasileiro-de-alta-interpretação-narciso-pessoal , eu tenho que concordar com a minha _mãinha_, que sempre tem razão, mesmo quando não tem razão.

-Se eu me tornar amiga dele ele vai ser mais legal, né?-falou séria a coisinha a minha frente.

A pergunta é: Como ela consegue passar de estado para o outro e não dar a menor chance da gente se preparar psicologicamente....por que ninguém pode de um momento está triste e no outro rindo feito uma hiena.

-Hum...Esse é o espírito da coisa né?-falei.

O que? Vocês achavam que eu ia falar que o cara seria um intratável, um comensal e um chato? (Apesar de vários pontos a favor.) Quem sou eu para tirar a esperança da pequena. E uma mentirinha não vai fazer mal não é? È como uma licença poética... Está bem, essa num colou, mas vamos esperar o amanhã.

Como estamos com uma certa pressa pelo amanhã, vamos passar ao que é importante... vamos a Bat-caverna...ops...ao dormitório sonserino. Lá encontraremos nosso futuro professor.

E lá está ele ... deitado atirando dardos numa foto dos...bem, vamos dizer que os certos grifinórios não iriam gostar de saber. Mas ele logo se cansou, porque na juventude tudo com a duração de um minuto já é antigo e sem graça. Passando a observar seus companheiros de quarto. Que nesse momento estavam tentando se matar.

Sempre a mesma coisa, o mesmo tédio. Contanto que o diretor da casa não os pegasse destruindo o dormitório, tudo bem. Humpf!

Mas claro que existia alguns bons momentos, como agora que o Crabbe errou o feitiço fazendo-o ricochetear por todos os lados e acertando o Goyle ...que está com o queixo literalmente caído. Nesses momentos Severus se permitia um pequeno sorriso.

E como ele tinha virado amigo daqueles panacas? Bem, era um mistério que ele ainda não conseguiu resolver. Talvez falta de opção, primeiro por que não existia para um sonserino amizade além da sua casa, mesmo que ele quisesse. Depois, ele não tinha vontade mesmo de ter amigos. Na verdade, ele era dos que preferia ficar com seus pensamentos por companhia.

Talvez o que mais se parecesse com um amigo fosse o garoto loiro que estava agora na frente de um espelho. Lucius Malfoy. Escovando o cabelo pela milésima vez. Severus pensou com um pequeno sorriso debochado que se fosse o reflexo do Lucius ficaria enjoado. Por que o Malfoy em relação a sua aparência, ao contrário dos garotos da idade dele, tinha quase uma obsessão e às vezes parecia uma menina antes de ir ao baile. "Se bem que as meninas só demoravam desse jeito nas festas e o Lucius era todo dia"

.

- O que foi Severus?- perguntou o loiro com olhos cerrados.

Na opinião de Severus o colega se via mais no espelho do que o reflexo dele tem chance de aparecer, mas como sempre guardou para si o que pensava....

- Vamos perder pontos se nos atrasarmos -falou com uma voz enfadonha, já caminhando.

A palavra chave para movimento era "pontos", se vocês os perde, se você os ganha, e para Sonserina era questão de risco de morte se alguém perdia pontos, principalmente para a Grifinória. A casa do Leão. Só de pensar neles Severus tinha um embrulho no estomago, era simplesmente insuportável como eles se faziam de bons moços. Se um sonserino fizesse algo estava aprontando, se fosse um grifrinório era um ato de coragem. Não que ele se importasse com reconhecimento.. "Mas se pudéssemos mostrar do que éramos capazes... se dessem aos sonserinos uma chance"

Enquanto caminhava vinha no pensamento à imagem dos marotos. Se existia em Hogwarts coisa mais irritante que eles, estava muitíssimo bem escondido. Pensando bem, existia sim. Ter aulas com as outras casas. Humpf! Por que a sonserina não podia ter aula só com seus membros? Certo, era evidente que na sua casa existia os "SONSERINOS" e os "sonserinos" com na escola exista a Sonserina e as outras casas, não que ele um dia admitisse isso para alguém. Mas se eram a elite do colégio, não deviam ser mais bem treinados? Nós não éramos os que almejam o poder? Mas como ter alguma ambição quando eram obrigados a assistir aulas sobre trouxas? E se os trouxas não eram nada por que estudá-los? Humpf!

Mergulhado nas suas idéias, ele chegou com Malfoy , ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle na aula que teriam conjuntamente com a Lufa-lufa.

Graças a Merlin, aquela aula tinha acabado. Ele já não suportava mais. Qual era a importância de eletador?(nota: elevador) Ele quando fosse maior não podia aparatar onde quisesse? Os trouxas eram tão idiotas, sempre inventando coisas, se eles não fossem tão...trouxas....Severus poderia admirá-los por isso... Sobreviver sem magia.... deve ser horrível!

Mas afastando esse pensamento da cabeça, terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Percebeu que o professor queria conversar com ele. Os alunos foram saindo e ele foi falar com o professor Lears.

-Sr. Snape a sua nota na última avaliação foi muito baixa. Se o senhor seguir neste ritmo vou ter que reprová-lo.

- Professor eu...

-Eu sei que obviamente nem todos apreciam a minha matéria -falou o Sr. Lears levantando a mão num gesto de silêncio para o garoto emburrado a sua frente.

Ele sabia que Severus Snape era um aluno aplicado e que tinha ótimas notas. Ele já tinha consultado os outros professores. Porém na sua matéria era decididamente um fracasso.

-Por isso Sr. Snape, eu decidi que terá uma ajuda temporária e que dependendo do seu esforço e desempenho posso rever minha avaliação. Assim a senhorita Moore irá encontrar com Sr. três vezes na semana, para estudar- falou com um certo brilho divertido nos o professor olhando além dele.

Severus ao se virar deparou-se com Ana Moore, ou Aninha trancinha como um garoto tratou de espalhar pela escola desde o primeiro ano. Com sua inseparável boneca. Ele pensou em negociar a "ajuda" com o professor mas sabia que não adiantaria e ele nunca ia implorar. Mas seria o alvo de zombaria da sua casa e dos...grifinórios!

Soube que estava encrencado no momento que olhou aqueles olhos azuis, inocentes. Se ele fosse dos que acreditassem em destino.... pensaria que o Sinistro só poderia ter aqueles olhos.

Oi genteeeee!!! voltei....primeiro quero agradecer a Avoada (liiinda 2 comentarios!!!), a Angell (valeu...vc gostou mesmo mesmo??) e pra Viv ( beijinhos!).

Nina meu coracao por ti gela!! srsrr até mais!


End file.
